


Took You Long Enough

by TheMadKatter13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Ex Bashing, F/F, Fingering, First Kiss, First Time, First Yuri, M/M mentioned, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadKatter13/pseuds/TheMadKatter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After two long-term relationships come to a train-wreck of a halt, a long-term attraction finally comes to fruition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took You Long Enough

**Author's Note:**

> FFN request from 'Ai Chiyo'.
> 
> Originally posted under my original username 'RavenSilverKat'.

“I can NOT believe that asshole fucking dumped _me_! Me! We’ve been together for five fucking _years_!”

“It’s hard to believe, ma’am. Would you like another shot?”

“Damn straight I do!” The pink-haired woman picked up a shot glass and attempted to take her shot only to realize too late that it was still empty. “And hurry up about it!” The bartender gave her a look halfway between an annoyed glare and an amused smirk and did as requested. The glass had barely been filled when it was yanked out from underneath the pour and slammed to the back of her throat.

“Sakura?” She turned slowly, blinking at the call.

“Ino?”

“What are you doing here, forehead?”

“Well, what are you doing here, Ino-pig?”

~X~

“Three years together and he leaves me for some blonde-haired, blue-eyed, twice-his-age _whore_ from Suna! Suna! He still lives in Konoha!”

“At least Shikamaru left you for another woman! Sasuke left me for a _man_!? A man!”

“He _what_?!”

“Yeah, his best friend of all people! Apparently, they’ve been just fucking the entire time we’ve been together and Sasuke chose _him_ over _me_!”

“Wait, best friend? You mean Naruto? Sasuke and Naruto are gay? With each other?” Sakura nodded miserably, gesturing at the growing line of shot glasses in front of her.

“Now you know why I’m drinking so much.” Ino looked down at her own growing line of shot glasses, nowhere as many as Sakura’s but she was eagerly attempting to catch up. Suddenly, Ino started to laugh. It started out low and then grew until she was laughing in great bursts that had all the patrons giving her a look. Sakura couldn’t help it and before she knew it, she was laughing too. It wasn’t long before she was crying through her laughter, even as she signaled for another round of shots.

~X~

“I’m sorry ladies, but we will be closing soon.” Both women stared blankly at the bartender, comprehension unable to penetrate the thick haze. “Would you like for me to call you a cab?” They blinked at him, then turned to each other, and then back to him. Ino finally cleared her throat.

“Ah, no. I live here. There. Close. I live close. Walk can we. Can walk we. We can walk,” the blonde finally got out as Sakura giggled at her side. The bartender raised a skeptical eyebrow but he couldn’t convince them to let him help them, and they stumbled out the door arm in arm, singing at the top of their lungs. The two women stumbled through the streets, loud and rambunctious, only stray cats awake to give them strange looks.

Ino’s apartment was four flights up and neither girl was sober enough to remember the elevator and so they tripped up the stairs one step at a time, bouncing between the wall and the railing, laughing the entire time until they reached the woman’s door. The blonde couldn’t stop giggling as she kept dropping her keys and Sakura, also giggling, just rolled back and forth along the wall. When Ino finally got the right key in hand, the pink-haired woman rolled right onto the door as the other woman got it open and they subsequently fell right inside, landing in a heap. Ion’s knees and hands planted themselves on either side of her friends’ body and she pushed herself up, hovering there. As they stared at one another, the laughter subsided until they were silent and without warning, Ino leaned down and pressed her lips to Sakura’s.

Her lips were unbelievably soft. More soft than a man’s ever could be. Soft and plump, and she tasted like cherries and alcohol. It was better than she could have ever dreamed it could be. Green eyes stared wide up at her and she traced the tip of her tongue along the pink lips and the eyes widened before the lips did. She did a mental cheer as she slid her tongue inside, sliding it along Sakura’s tongue, mapping every crevice of the sweet mouth. The taste of cherries and alcohol exploded in her mouth and she moaned, dropping her body to press into the other woman’s. It was then that Sakura responded and Ino gave another mental cheer when she felt hands snaking around her back to wrap tightly around her, pulling her tighter into the body below her.

She worked a knee between firm thighs and dropped her hips, grinding against the denim. She thanked every god she could think of that she had worn a skirt and thin underwear today because every spark of friction went straight to her clit. She broke the kiss to moan at the increasingly pleasurable sensations before attacking the beautiful neck before her, leaving small, dark marks all along Sakura’s flesh as the pink-haired woman moaned and writhed below her. Ino nearly ripped the pretty pink fabric of her new lover’s shirt as she tore it from her skin and before the others’ fingers could grip her own shirt, she had yanked the two halves apart, the buttons flying and bouncing along the hardwood floor. Green eyes widened in startled surprise at the move but before the pink-haired woman could comment, one lacy bra cup was shoved down and her nipple was engulfed by a hot, wet mouth.

“Ino!” she gasped, her back arching off the cold floor and into the smiling mouth. The blonde’s only response was to smirk and shift all weight to her knees, using both hands to unbutton and unzip the obnoxious jeans and shove them down smooth hips. A moment later, eager fingers were sliding under smooth underwear and sliding into the awaiting passage. “Iiiinoooo...” came the slow moan that had the blonde woman grinding harder against the denim-covered knee.

“Sakura...” she moaned against her breast, quickly switching to the other nipple as she slid in another finger. The hips below her hand were raising and dropping shallowly with the movement, pink hair shifting as Sakura’s head shook from side to side. Ino rose up to watch her love’s actions and the emotions they betrayed. The alcohol in her veins was making her warm and fuzzy, everything around her gaining a surreal quality. “My princess,” she murmured, leaning down to envelope those sweet lips in a kiss.

Sakura responded wonderfully, moaning and writhing and wrapping her arms around Ino’s neck. Smirking, she slowly withdrew to kiss down the now-marked neck, further down her chest and stomach, deviating only to nip mischievously at smooth hip bones, until at last she was at her prize. She sat up, pulling off the jeans and underwear of her gorgeous best friend before promptly diving back in, shoving her tongue deep in the glistening hole.

“Ino!” The blonde grinned as she tongue-fucked Sakura into next week, using her fingers to slide at a more languorous pace along the swollen clit. “I want...” She jerked up, surprised that the pinkette could formulate words. “I want you too...” She was frozen for a moment before the words sunk in and a smirk that could match any of Sakura’s ex’s spread across her lips. She stripped faster than she ever had before, spinning on one knee to present her own throbbing entrance to Sakura’s waiting lips. She didn’t bother waiting to feel that smooth tongue along her slit before she dived back into her own tasty treat.

There was a burst of hot breath against her entrance and then a tongue as enthusiastic as her own thrust eagerly into her and she smirked when her answering moan vibrated the pinkette's clit until the beautiful body under her was trembling violently, threatening a too-soon orgasm. Ino quickly slowed her tongue and fingers, slowing into a much mellower pace and unsure if she was annoyed or pleased when Sakura followed suit. She was, however, happy that she could now savour the exquisite flavour on her tongue.

Cherries and cinnamon. Not something she would have thought would be good together before now but made perfect sense to her taste buds in this most erotic and drunken of moments. Even in the heat of the moment, the extreme amounts of alcohol they had consumed had yet to even dim, and it made everything fuzzy and warm and delightful and perfect. She loved it.

Just as a tingling started in the base of her spine, she realized her lover's hips were undulating gently against her lips, signifying her own oncoming orgasm. Smirking lazily, Ino kept her no-doubt-aggravatingly slow pace, pacing the pleasure and the orgasm. Sakura's tongue trembled on her clit and the experience was so pleasurable that she felt her orgasm creep up her spine, clasping her lips to her lover’s clit as she moaned. From the hips against her face and the low cry behind her, she just wished for nothing more that the sight of that beautiful face twisted in agonizing pleasure as she came.

Completely spent, she collapsed on her side, snaking an arm under Sakura's legs to curl around her knee as she tilted and pressed her nose to the spot right below the slightly-protruding hip bone. She smiled when her lover trembled violently at the motion before she herself moved and Ino could feel the pinkette matching her posture. No words were said as they got comfortable and let the alcohol pull them to sleep.

~X~

The slow, painful pounding in her head made no sense. Her dreams had never hurt her before. Logic would typically dictate reality but with _that_ taste on her tongue, the sinful nectar that haunted her most well-guarded secret dreams, what else could it be? And so when she breathed in deeply, that smell in her nose, and pressed forward ever so slightly to find that taste at her lips, she didn't bother stopping to ponder it or question it, merely enjoyed it. And when her hips were moved and something soft and warm and smooth swept against her clit she knew she was dreaming.

After her orgasm swept over her, and the others' over her, she fell to her back and waited for the dream to end. But it didn't, wouldn't. The pounding in her head had yet to cease, and her back and shoulders hurt like hell. To top it off, she was unusually cold, freezing even, and it was pulling her further and further into consciousness.

"Aaaaaargh," sounded a strained, displaced groan. Through her hangover haze, it took her several long minutes to realize first that she wasn't the one to make that sound, and second, that that delectable dream-taste was still fresh on her tongue and she licked her lips with a light moan. Kisses feathered against her thigh and she started. "Good morning, beautiful." Her upper body shot off the ground and her head pounded with the effort.

“Ino?!” The blonde woman paused in her sitting up, raising an eyebrow.

“Were you expecting someone else?” Green eyes blinked in surprise.

“Well, no, just... I thought that was a dream.” Blue eyes blinked back before the other woman smiled.

“Well, I _am_ pretty good.” Despite being very confused at the situation, Sakura began to laugh.

“Tea?”

“You know it!” Together they got to their feet and moved into the small, warm kitchen, not even thinking about the fact that neither of one them was wearing any clothes. Ino settled at the table as Sakura moved on auto-pilot to her tea kettle, her mind still blank to the previous events. As she went about pouring out two cups, hot water splattered on her hand and she let out a loud curse, likely startling the blonde behind her. As sudden as that, her mind was filled with hazy memories of pleasure and heat.

"Holy shit," she whispered. "Holy shit!" she yelled, once again startling her friend who she was only now realizing was naked. Then she realized the same of herself and 'Eep!'ed, turning back to face the stove to hide herself.

"Sakura?"

"You're naked!" Laughter.

"I know. I remember you stripping me." Sakura opened her lips to respond when the last sentence sunk in. And then she remembered the multiple instances of something wet and smooth. Just like a tongue. Just like Ino's tongue that was currently licking her lips as she grinned wolfishly.

"Did we... Oh my god. We did. We had sex last night." Ino's brows creased in concern.

"Yes, we did. Do you... not remember?" Her voice was hesitant and tight.

"No, I... I remember..." Ino relaxed some but she was still frowning. "But you... you're straight!" Ino was taking this way too easy for someone who had only been with a man, as far as she knew, her entire life.

"And I thought you were too!" Ino shot back, ignoring the question. Sakura shook her head 'no' before she realized what she was doing and blushed brightly, whipping to face the stove. Arms wrapped around her ribs, hands palming her small breasts and fingers playing with the erect nipples.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that." The pinkette was preparing to answer when she let out a moan instead as she shook her head.

"No, I'm no-not. I am not straight," she finally choked out passed the rising pleasure. Lips on her throat had her head falling to the side.

"Oh goody. Me either."

"Wha-what?" The woman behind her signed and slowly disengaged their limbs to turn her around.

"Do you know why I got a boyfriend?" Sakura shook her head. "Because I love you." Green eyes widened comically but the other plowed right on ahead. "I love you but all you could talk about was your precious Sasuke and I never had thought my affections would be returned so I got me some too." Sakura stared and stared until tears leaked from her eyes and she began to laugh like the laugh they'd shared at the bar counter the night before.

"You idiot!" she yelled, surprising the other yet again. "That's the same thing I did! I've been in love with you since the first grade!" Ino stared before joining her in laughter.

"What a pair of fools we are," the blonde woman lamented in between laughs. Suddenly she lunged forward and wrapped herself around Sakura and the pinkette mirrored her. "Fuck, Sakura, don't make me wait like that again! I thought I'd never have you as mine." Sakura smiled dazzlingly before leaning in for a short, chaste kiss.

"I love you, Ino." Ino's smile had never been bigger or happier as she returned the kiss.

"I love you too, Sakura."

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Smut without penises is exhausting.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you thought, good or bad, in the Comments, and if bad, please be constructive so that I may better my writing! :3 Also, if you liked the story enough to want to promote/rec it on tumblr, instead of creating a new post, please reblog [my original post](http://themadkatter13fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/91626055038/took-you-long-enough)! Thank you so much! You are, of course, also more than welcome to follow me on tumblr as well! :3 Tschüß~


End file.
